Lost in this Moment
by Maridee
Summary: Hermione sets to memory the most perfect day of her life. HG/SB. Short One-shot/Song Fic.


_Summary: Short One-Shot Song Fic where Hermione sets to memory the most perfect day of her life. HG/SB_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns everything that is recognizable, accept the song by Big and Rich they own that. I receive nothing accept your wonderful reviews._

_Thank You to my beta Rach-e-Roo, and to everyone who reviews. - Maridee_

* * *

**Lost in this Moment with You **

by Maridee Eternity

I stood there silently before the doors that would lead to my future, with Harry at my right side and Ron at my left. They were both there, they would always be there, we had seen each other through everything, and would do this together too. They would both walk me down this path, to give me away to the one man that they both knew would love me forever. There was no doubt, everything was finally right in the world. Voldemort was dead, all of the Death Eaters had finally been captured, and I was about to walk down the aisle to marry the most wonderful man in the world.

Slowly the doors to the Great Hall swung open magically, soft music filled the air, and the lights dimmed as fairies flittered about lighting the way. As I looked down the aisle, there standing past the many rows of people, was my destiny, waiting for me. He was more handsome than ever, if that was at all possible. Standing there in his tuxedo, smiling, with eyes only for me. The boys gave my arms a little squeeze, Harry asked, " Are you ready?" I nodded, never taking my eyes off of my prize and we began to walk slowly down the aisle. I know I should have tried to tear my gaze away from him to acknowledge our friends and family as I walked by, but I was lost in the moment and could bring myself to do it. My heart is pounding in my chest, not because I am nervous, but because I want him so much right now. Finally we reach our destination and Dumbledore speaks from behind the podium "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Both Harry and Ron say "We do" in unison, with this they both stepped to the right to take their place as best men. I am still completely mesmerized and lost in his grey eyes, he reaches out and takes my hand in his, he gives it a small squeeze and mouths "I love you", the smile on my face that I had thought could not possibly become any more enhanced has now expanded to the point that it must hurt, but all that I can feel is my love for him. I mouth back that "I love you more" our little joke between us, causing him to chuckle, and there it was, that crooked smile he reserves for only when he is truly happy.

We turn together to face Dumbledore as he holds my right hand in his left and he places his other warm callused hands at the small of my back, just above where the dress ended mere centimeters above my arse, he is touching the bare skin of my back causing my knees to feel as though they might buckle. It is only by sheer willpower alone am I still standing upright. Never in my life have I felt so...perfect, as I do right now, lost in this moment with the man that will stand by my side, forever and all eternity. I can feel the heat radiating from him, almost burning me with the need that we feel for each other. As Dumbledore begins to talk about bonding, our eyes become lost in each other's again. It is all we can do to concentrate enough to answer the questions asked of us.

I faintly hear Dumbledore ask for me to verse my vows, I take a deep breath not breaking eye contact and say " I have loved you since the first time I saw you, even though at that time I thought we could never be together, I still loved you." I see the tears welling up in his eyes and can feel them building up in my own as I continue." Then we lost you and my heart broke into a million pieces," a single perfect tear slips down his cheek and it takes every bit of the strength I have to continue with out breaking down, " as we fought and won the Final Battle, I could only think afterwards that you should have been there to celebrate with us, I knew then that I had to find a way to get you back for everyone's sake. It was my love and determination that kept me going until I finally was able the years later to find you and bring you back to us. I hadn't expected you to love me back; just knowing that you would be there for Harry again was enough for me. Then the miracle of all miracles happened, you came to me a year later during the anniversary celebration of your return and confessed your love for me. It was at that moment that my already ideal life became, perfect. I finally had the only thing left to make my life complete, your love. You are all I will ever want and all I will ever need, I love you more than anything else in this world, forever and all eternity."

Silent tears were steaming down our faces, as it was his turn, he reached up and cup his hands around my face, "Looking back, I have always loved you, first as a friend and now as my one true love. When I was lost to the world, my last thoughts were of Harry and you, that I would not be there to see you through to the end. At the time I had though it unusual to think of only the two of you," he smiled and chuckled a bit" but when you brought me back and I stepped through and saw you standing there, it finally all made sense. It was then that I knew I had fallen in love with you. At the time I did not think that we could ever be together, but as time went by and we spent more and more time in each other's company," he then reached up and brushed a stray curl behind my ear and looked deeply into my eyes again as to reassure me," I came to realize that the age difference did not matter. The night of the celebration, seeing you there across the room that night just blew me away. There could have never been anyone more beautiful to me than you were; you lit up the room with your energy. I knew then and there that no matter what the consequences were, I had to have you beside me for the rest of my life. When I took that chance and told you everything I was never happier to find that you felt the same way. I love you now even more, everyday my love for you grows, and it will never end, I will be yours forever and all eternity."

He wiped the tears from my cheek with his thumb and drew both my hands into his and pulled them up and kissed my knuckles. The electricity that shot through my hands from his mouth again threatened to cause me to collapse, but I my love for him keep me standing, knowing that after this moment we would be together forever. Together we again turned to face Dumbledore as he said " If there be any person here, human or wizard who has an object speak now or forever hold your peace." I had no worries for everyone knew the love we had for each other and there was no one to object. Dumbledore then took our hands and bond them together with a silver rope that began to warm and glow. "Then by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, and by God, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride!"

We turned to each other and looked deep into each other eyes, knowing that our feeling were so absolute, there was no doubt, we had waited our whole lives for this, he reached for my face again and brought his lips to mine in the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. Our bodies started to glow and we levitated off of the ground, our arms encircled each other's bodies as our kiss deepened and a wave of pure love shot out from around us announcing to every one that ours was a perfect union of spirit, so perfect you could hear the angels singing in the distance. Everyone watched in awe as we broke the kiss and drifted back to earth. It was then that he looked back into my eyes and whispers "My True Love". As we turned to look at all of friends and family applauding, Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat and whispered the Sonorus Charm. 

Then he proudly pronounces,"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black."

_The End_

_Finite Incantatum_

* * *

_The following are the lyrics to _

_Lost in this Moment _

_by Big and Rich_

_See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle_

_And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher_

_Don't she look beautiful tonight?_

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'_

_Ya know I wanna say em all just right_

_I lift your veil and angels start singing_

_Such a heavenly sight_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

_Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_Please bless this brand new life, yeah_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feeling's so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing our love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

_In this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

_Lost in the moment_

_In this moment with you_

_Lost in the moment_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, it is my first "words to paper", I know that it is not canon, but you see, as I always say,

**_I live in my own little world where, Sirius, Severus, Lupin, and Dumbledore did not die, and everybody loves it here. :-) Maridee_**

* * *


End file.
